Heat Day and The Men Are Away
by Femslash shipper
Summary: when the men are at war Astrid and Ruffnut are having some fun on heat day (every one is super horny) WARNING: lots of graphic smut.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **i do not own httyd or it characters**

Astrid ran around trying to find a man to have sex with. The reason being is Berk was at war and all the men left including the dragon riders but Astrid and Ruffnut stayed with the other women to defend the island. But, today is a day where all Berkians go into heat. So they all become obsessed with finding men.

So Astrid was running around and ran into Ruffnut while searching in the forest. Astrid thought "Damm she's hot but I got to find a man ANY MAN!" Then, she realized that there're are no men on Berk. "So why not have sex with her" she thought mischievously. At the same time Ruffnut wonder why she was in a forest and ran into Astrid.

Then something strange happened, Astrid Wrestled Ruffnut to the ground and made out with her slowly and passionately. They ripped each other's clothes off very easily. Then Astrid showing dominance put Ruffnut's face into her left breast and said "lick and suck my tits" Ruffnut had a huge sense to comply and sucks Astrid's left tit and pinches as Astrid's right tit causing her to yelp. As Ruffnut continued to fondle, lick, and suck Astrid's breasts Astrid brought her hand to her pussy and stuck 3 fingers in. She moaned loudly in pleasure, then she started losing control of herself "OH YES RIGHT THERE YES, YES, YES OH FREYA!" she screamed as she came. She told Ruffnut "lick my cum off my fingers you slut." She grinned as Ruffnut complied and licked and suck on Astrid's fingers.

Then Astrid pushed Ruffnut on the ground and said "your turn." But then she said "first you must be punished for running in to me" so Astrid started to spank Ruffnut. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Was all Ruffnut could here expect for Astrid talking dirty. "oooo I see you're a horny little slut from how wet you are I think we should do this more often don't you?" Astrid asked. "O YES" she got as an answer. They continued for another minute then Astrid said to Ruffnut "get on my face so I can give you some fun BUT YOU CANNOT CUM UNLESS I SAY SO!" With that, she sat Ruffnut on her face and started licking. Ruffnut was moaning loudly in pleasure from the 4 fingers Astrid added to her wet pussy and thought that Astrid had previous experience. "PLEASE, PLEASE MAKE LET ME CUM I BEG OF YOU." yelled Ruffnut "As soon as i cum you can so lick faster" Astrid moaned in reply.

And with that all Ruffnut could think of was licking faster, deeper, and hitting more spots so she could cum. then she got her wish as Astrid threw her head back and yelled "IM CUUMMIING. "ME TOO" yelled Ruffnut and came so hard she thought she was unconscious for a few minutes. when she came to, Astrid was sitting there with a thinking look."so, whatcha thinkin about" Ruffnut asked seductively as they were getting what was left of their clothes back on. "Things, you still wanna play?" Ruffnut needed no time to think about it "Of course!" "Well then lets finger each other and walk back to my house" Astrid said in a very sexy tone. "sounds like fun" Ruffnut responded. "then lets start now!" as Astrid was saying that she was sticking 3 fingers in Ruffnuts pants and Ruffnut jammed 3 in hers. They were walking back and moaning really loudly while doing it. After a couple hours (and like five orgasm each) they made it to Astrid's house. As Astrid opened the door they were still fingering each other. They took their fingers out and licked their own juices on the others fingers. Then Ruffnut asked "since the night has just began, wanna have more fun?" "we are nowhere near done" she got as a reply. okay then the both smiled and started heading upstairs.

 **End of chapter 1**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER BUT READ

Sorry in about 3 weeks ill have this replaced with chapter 2 and i decided on this chapter

its gonna be a threesome and not a futa. but why spoil the fun on who that is. plus comment on if you want ruffstid every chapter with one other each chapter


End file.
